The Family Man
by ReWrite2k17
Summary: If there was one thing Severus Snape was not, it was a family man. But, after some shocking news, he finds out that he's in for more than he bargained for. Will Severus ever survive? And what about the children!


**The Family Man**

 _Chapter I_

* * *

Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her large, mahogany desk on the bright and shiny Wednesday, the third day of finals. The children would leave school Saturday morning and she would be headed to her home for the Winter holiday. The owls could be heard chirping through the open windows along the side of the room. There was also the sound of quills scratching onto the parchments of the Second years writing on them.

The Deputy Headmistress was grading the sixth years' essay portion of their finals when a certain and familiar chirping sound brought her attention to the window. Fawkes was perched on the windowsill, waiting for the woman, or anyone really, to come and take the note that was tied upon his leg. As McGonagall walked to the window, she noticed that Albus's bird had tears in his eyes, a very rare thing to happen. ' _Oh dear, this will not be good news.'_

Minerva scratched Fawkes under the chin and took the note, then headed back for her seat. Slowly, the Head of Gryffindor opened the note and began reading;

 **Minerva,**

 **At the end of the class period, please bring Miss. Copperback and yourself to my office. The news is urgent and current.**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

Miss. Penelope Copperback, one of the brightest and friendliest Gryffindor's Minerva has seen in a long while. Looking up, she saw that Penelope, or as her friends call her-Penny, was re-reading her work with a smile of satisfaction on her freckled face. The loud bell rang and Penny was making her way up to the front desk with the parchment in hand and book bag on her shoulder. Penelope was the last of the Second years to finish her exam, with only a few other students laying their exams onto her desk.

The professor stood and met her halfway, "Miss. Copperback, the Headmaster is requesting our presence in his office."

Penny's face paled, _'Oh God, what did I do? Or worse, what did_ _ **Ben**_ _do?'_ The second-year nodded, "Sure Professor...D-did I, um, do s-something wrong?"

"I don't believe so dear." She tried reassuring with a smile. Opening the door, Minerva and Penelope started down the hall and to the secret entrance of Professor Dumbledore's office. Footsteps from the other hall echoed down into the hall with the statue. Two men, a professor and Gryffindor, were also on their way to the statue. "Ben?" Penny asked, giving her brother the stink-eye. "What'd you do?"

Benjamin Copperback, Quidditch Seeker and most fawned over in any House. His short, spiky, and black hair was filled with gel to keep its look. His white, shiny teeth even once made Professor Sprout swoon. Walking with the well-built Sixth year, was Professor Severus Snape, the Gryffindor Skeptic- as Ben and his friends put it. Penny's older brother glared at her, "I didn't do anything Pen! What'd _you_ do? You're always with those Weasley boys."

The two raven haired siblings glared at each other, "I am _not_. You are! You guys are all on the stupid sport team." She then stepped closer up to him, and got up onto her tiptoes, trying to make herself look taller and intimidating, "And do _not_ call me _Pen_!"

Ben rolled his light brown eyes, "You only say that because you're terrified of heights."

"Am not!" Penny spat back, "I just don't think it a practical way to spend your time."

Before they could continue, the Slytherin Head of House stepped in, "If you two could put this sibling quarrel off until _after_ we meet with the Headmaster, that would be most appreciated."

As Minerva was listening to the whole conversation, she quickly and quietly said the password which caused the entrance way to show. "Come children, Headmaster Dumbledore is waiting."

From the youngest to oldest, they climbed the stairs and McGonagall opened the door from them all. The Copperback siblings kept giving each other dirty looks as they sat down on the leather loveseat and Severus kept his place by the door. "Ah, Minerva, Severus, and the Copperback's; welcome. I am sorry that we could not meet on better terms."

Penny glanced over to her brother, then to the potions professor, then to their Head of House, then lastly to the Headmaster, "What did Ben do Headmaster?"

"The real question is what did _you_ do?" Benjamin snapped, crossing his arms.

Albus held his hands up, "No, no. Neither of you did anything. It is a family problem."

Ben frowned, grabbing his sister's hand and giving it a slight squeeze in reassurance, "What happened at home?"

The old Headmaster frowned as well, "I'm sorry to say this, but your mother is in the hospital. Alexander, Kimberly, and Margaret are with her as well." Penelope took her hand back and placed it over her mouth, " _They_ are fine my dear, but we must go and see your mother as per her request."

Standing from his leather chair, Albus motioned for the fire place with a handful of floo powder in his hand, "St. Mary's Hospital, London!"

The blue fire made Penny's eyes widen as she and her brother went next. Snape and McGonagall followed them, Severus wondering why he was there in the first place. These kids were not his responsibility out of his classroom, none of those snot nosed brat Gryffindors are!

As they appeared in the basement of the Muggle hospital, the clever Headmaster led them up and towards the ER wing. The walls were painted a light blue and the rooms were separated with thin, pale pink sheets. What seemed like an hour to Ben, was only a minute to walk down the hall to the last closed room. His Headmaster opened the curtain and let the children walk in to their mother. Lying on the bed was a very pale woman with ginger hair and freckles dotting her nose was watching them walk in. "Penelope, Benjamin. It's nice to see you darlings." The woman smiled, opening up her frail arms for her oldest children.

Penny ran to her side, taking her hand, "Mummy, what's wrong? What's happening to you?"

She sighed, "Honey, I'm very, very ill right now." a small smile was on her face.

"Mom, why are you smiling?!" Ben almost yelled, "This is not funny! Why didn't you tell us? What's your condition? What the doctor saying about it? And, what about us?!" He was freaking out, holding the now sobbing Penny. "Where are we going to go?"

Hannah Copperback took her oldest son's hand, "Your siblings are in the waiting room. Please entertain them while I speak to your Headmaster." With that, and a reassuring squeeze from his mother, the boy took his sister out, letting the professors take their places. Minerva and Severus stood behind the Headmaster. The ginger haired woman's eyes widened as she laid her eyes on the Slytherin man. "I never thought I would see the day…"

Minerva was confused, "To see a wizard?"

Albus shook his head, "To see the father of her children."

Minerva and Severus both glanced over at the Headmaster. "Albus?" The Deputy Headmistress asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hannah shook her head, "No, ma'am. My children's father is a man named Severus Tobias Snape."

If the _'no'_ didn't stun the potions master, the last sentence certainly did. "Excuse me Ms., but I believe you have me mistaken for your husband."

"I never married," She smiled, a crazy kind of smile with a twinkle in her eyes. "But I've known of _you_ for a long time."

It was Minerva's time to be shocked, "What is going on Albus? Did they medicate her too much?"

He shook his head, "These children really are the blood of Severus Snape and Ms. Hannah Copperback here. Have you heard of the _Iniuriam_ Potion?" With a shocked nod from Minerva, Albus continued, "Ms. Copperback, upon graduating her university around twenty-two, embraced her magical side of the family and began researching potions. This is the one she took most interest in, seeing as she used it five times."

"But how do you know _who_ Severus is?" Minerva asked the pale woman.

Ms. Copperback answered full hearted, a large grin on her face, "While doing my research on the potion in Hogsmeade, Severus would be there looking for his own ingredients and such. Once, during some of my preliminary research, I saw his name and picture appear in one of my book's, and I knew an intelligent mind would be something I wanted in my children. Especially a smart, _wizarding_ mind. On a bright and sunny day at Hogsmeade, I was looking to purchase a quality caldurn and Servurs was purchasing some of his own ingrediants. I stood behind him when trying to purchase my goods. Gathering hair that had fallen onto his cloak, I kept a jar in my home. When the respective amount was gathered, I took the potion and nine months later, Benjamin Tobias was born."

Severus looked like he was going to be sick. He was a father, a father with the mother who was terminally ill. A father with _two_ Gryffindors as children. A father of five in all, and only two of them he had ever seen before. Albus, being the wise and observant man he is, took his right shoulder and squeezed it, "We will discuss arrangements later in my office. Why don't you supervise the children in the waiting room down the hall?" The young man wanted to be anywhere but by this crazy lady. He left the room quickly and followed the Headmasters directions to reach the waiting room.

Only five children, _his_ children, were sitting there. He recognized his students, but the others were Ben and Penny's younger siblings. The youngest boy had red, shaggy hair on top of his head and one tooth missing in his small smile. The other girls, one looking to be about five or six and the other still clearly a baby, were happy to see their older siblings. The older of the two had raven hair that was tied neatly into a braid while the baby's wild and frizzy red hair was all over the place. All of them were in a huddle together on the small sofa in the waiting room, the youngest girls on Ben's lap and the youngest boy between his older siblings.

Ben, just trying to forget everything that was happening with his mother in the hospital room, heard his professor's light steps as he walked into the empty room. He and Severus' eyes met briefly, before Benjamin stood with both little girls in his arms. The Slytherin looked over the little girls and then met Ben's eyes once more, "The Headmaster sent me here to supervise. I believe now would be an appropriate time to speak with your mother, if you wish to before we return to Hogwarts."

Penelope looked up at the mention of goodbye's, her swollen and red eyes getting wet once more, "Maybe we should take turns?" She suggested quietly to her brother, "You and I can go first, and then we can bring in the little kids…"

"Hey!" the little boy, Alexander (or as he liked it, Alex), whined, "I'm not a little kid! I'm going to _your_ school next year!"

The Seeker gave a little laugh at his brother, "But you're not there yet kiddo. Stay with Professor Snape, Kim, and Maggie while we go. We'll be really fast, I promise."

The ginger little boy sighed, "Fine, but I won't like it."

Ben set the girls down on the sofa next to Alex and motioned for Penelope to go ahead of him. He graced his professor with a look that meant he meant business, and if he did anything to harm the little kids, there would be no mercy. Once their footsteps could no longer be heard, Severus tore his gaze from the hall and to the children, _his_ children. They gave him stares back, all seeming to be shy and scared towards him. The Head of House for Slytherin took a seat across from them in a plush chair that was provided in the room, becoming uncomfortable with all of the little eyes on him.

Time seemed to slow in the waiting area, and Kim couldn't take it anymore. She was curious about the new man, Benny and Penny's teacher at school, and why he looked like Batman if he was supposed to be a teacher.

She got off the couch and walked to him, " 'Cuse me Mr. Snake," she began, "why you bring Penny and Benny here? How come Mummy called the big amber-lamp to take us here? Why do you look like that? Black is such a scary color and Mummy says that it's not a fun color."

He looked down at the little girl, one of _his_ little girls. She was at the age of asking about everything because that's how schools were teaching children nowadays- something that was not included in how he was raised. He was taught to be seen and not heard. His father would strongly disapprove.

A tug on his sleeve brought him back to her lightly freckled face, "Your mother has fallen ill and I was brought along with them to supervise." he answered her.

"Yeah, but what about your clothes?" Alex chimed in, wanting to push some buttons. When Ben had come home from winter break after his first year, he told all of them about this guy. He was a grease ball, shadow walking, Gryffindor bashing, potion teacher! Or at least that's what Ben had said. Penny said that he was good at teaching, but not being with kids, and she even admitted to being a little scared of him- just a little bit. Alex had to be brave like Ben in order to get into the same house next year, so he asked again, "Why do you look like Batman?"

Severus had no clue who or what a 'Batman' was, but he was all too familiar with being called a bat. He scowled at the ten-year-old, "Is that what your siblings have told you? The stories of how I use the First-Years thumbs, tongues, and other body parts as part of my potions?"

Alex scowled back at him, "That can't be true! Ben and Penny both have their thumbs and tongues!"

"They can grow them back, a _very_ painful procedure." Severus quickly regretted saying what he had because of what the children had done.

All of the kid's eyes widened at his answer and Kim went back to the couch quickly. Alex and Kimberly both gave him dirty looks, but Maggie just smiled at him. He was funny looking and if he was really Batman, he was a good guy, according to what Alex's colorful books say.

…

Albus was in the middle of a Floo call with Poppy, trying to arrange somewhere for the children to stay for the night, especially because the minute they got back to Hogwarts, Severus disappeared. Minerva was trying to talk some sense into him where she found him, in his quarters drinking a very strong glass of liquor. He was nursing the cold glass in one hand and holding his head up with the other, resting his elbow on the plush arm chair. Minerva was standing by the fireplace, looking over her former student with a touch of worry. "Severus, your children are still upstairs."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with them Minerva?!" He growled, taking a quick swig of the drink. "Last time I check, I didn't have any children, and now there's five snot nosed brats that that deranged, _sick_ woman claims are _mine_!" Severus let out a sigh, leaning back into the chair, letting his whole body sink into the material. "Not to mention that I didn't have the best role model father growing up."

The Gryffindor let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, trying to lock eyes with the Slytherin. "I understand that Severus, but those children really need someone right now. Especially the little ones. I don't need to tell you how hard it is to lose your mother."

Upstairs, in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey was watching over the small family who had taken over two beds in the corner. Penelope was reading them a story on one of the beds; the small book was given to her by the Headmaster when he brought the family down into the hospital wing for the night. The oldest daughter of Hannah Copperback had Kimmy leaning on her left shoulder while Alex watched the moving pictures from her right side. Benjamin was holding his baby sister in his arms, watching her drink the bottle the Medi-Witch gave her a short while ago. The nurse instructed them to try and sleep for the night, and that everything would be cleared up tomorrow.

After Penelope finished reading the short story, she found Kimmy had fallen asleep on her shoulder while Alex's head was lulled back and a line of drool coming from his mouth. Ben, noticing that Penny looked ready to fall asleep herself, used a quick levitation spell on his siblings in order for Penelope to lift the blankets back and the middle children to be put into the twin bed. Once the oldest daughter covered her siblings, Benjamin motioned for her to lay in the other bed, and the second-year didn't protest. A moment or two after she hit the pillow, Penelope was gone to the world around her. That just left Ben to take a seat in the windowsill with a still wide awake Maggie in his arms. She was peaceful, really just happy to be with her brother and look out the window into the night sky, but the baby knew something was off. There was a tension in the air that wasn't usually there, and it was making her siblings act really funny.

Just as Ben thought Maggie was going to finally fall asleep, the large and heavy door opened with a low creak, causing the baby to look and see who it was. Almost blending in with the shadows was the potions professor. Ben watched as he walked towards the bed with his siblings in it, not noticing that he and Maggie were missing. Then, if Ben would've blinked, he would have missed the act take place: Severus Snape tucked Penelope's blankets and tucked them even tighter around her shoulder, then went over to brush Alexander's hair from his face and place Kimberly's arm back onto the bed.

It was after that moment that the professor noticed two of the – his – children were missing. A clattering noise caused Snape to turn to the noise quickly. Maggie was looking down at the empty bottle she just threw on the ground, reaching out towards the plastic thing. Benjamin bent down quickly, reaching out blindly for the bottle that rolled away. Before he could grab it, the empty bottle was levitated to the professor waiting hand, "I believe you have dropped this."

Ben stood up and slowly walked over to his professor. "Thanks sir." he mumbled, taking the bottle, "I guess Maggie just didn't have a good grip on it."

"Shouldn't she be asleep?" Snape asked, looking at the simple watch on his wrist. "It's almost ten-thirty."

The oldest Copperback sighed, "I know sir, but I guess with all of the commotion today, she's just restless."

That's when Severus looked over Benjamin. The Seeker looked exhausted; his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was all over the place. Yet, he still kept a grin on his face whenever Margaret look at him. Without saying anything, Severus took one of the spare bedside tables and transfigured it into a rocking chair: nothing fancy, but comfortable enough to sit in for a long period of time. "Why not let me try?" he asked in a quiet tone of voice. "Not only has it been a long day for her and your siblings, but you as well."

"I think I can take care of my own siblings Professor." Ben defended, gripping Maggie a little tighter, but stifling a yawn.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, giving the Gryffindor a quizzical look. "Mr. Copperback, the night will go by more quickly if you will just listen to me and stop being such a Gryffindor."

With one final look at his baby sister, Ben decided that it would be alright if he just rested his eyes for a while. "She might get a little fussy." Benjamin warned, finally releasing his sister to the potions master. "She likes to lay chest to chest."

Benjamin and Severus's exchange of the baby was awkward. Snape didn't realize that this was the first time he was holding a baby in a long time. The last one he could remember was his godson Draco, and the boy was no longer a baby. The Copperback son had to adjust how Severus held onto his sister, making sure that Maggie's head was resting comfortably on the potion master's shoulder and his arm was tucked under her bottom. With a yawn, Ben watched Maggie adjust herself, looking up at the new person holding her with wonder in her eyes.

Severus, on the other hand, was looking right back at the baby in his arms, not watching the oldest Copperback take the empty spot next to Penny. She was looking him over with curious eyes. Maggie tried to reach for his face, but Snape was quick and grabbed her hand before it reached his nose. She didn't really mind, using her free hand to find the buttons on Severus's shirt.

This tender moment made Severus feel more confident about the whole situation, especially because the baby didn't cry in his grasp. Before he knew it, the Slytherin was slowly rocking the chair and placed his free hand on the back of his youngest daughter, watching as her thumb made its way into her mouth. Snape let his eyes close, confident that Maggie fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Someone stop me**


End file.
